Ice
by carterxx
Summary: Sexual content. Carla makes a surprise visit to the bookies one day, with only one thing on her mind...
1. Chapter 1

_Hope you enjoy...!_

Peter stood at the bookies, leaning against the counter, taking a moment to rest while the bookies was empty.

And then suddenly it wasn't.

Out of the corner of her eye, he saw her, sidling through the front door, tight leggings underneath her leopard-print dress.

As she spun around suddenly, her hair swished over her face, catching the mid-day sunshine. She was breathtaking as he turned to her, a smile on his face.

Then, intrigued, he watched more closely as she lazily reached her arm over the door, pulling the catch up to lock the bookies from the inside.

"Carla.." he called to her, puzzled. "We're not closed."

But she just turned to him calmly, and it was then he noticed the ice lolly she clutched in her hand.

Ice was beginning to drip down the side as she silently raised it to her mouth. To her full red lips.

And as she swirled her tongue around the top of the ice lolly, he felt his body tingling, responding helplessly with the first stirrings of desire.

She smiled mysteriously, as she walked closer to him, her hips swaying slowly. So slowly.

And as she walked, she looked down, parting her lips, taking the ice lolly into her mouth, satisfaction in every lick of her tongue, every swirl of her lips.

Then she looked straight into his eyes, and he knew exactly what she was up to. And how good it was going to be.

He leaned against the counter, trying to steady himself as he found himself instantly hard, all his senses focused on her. Wanting her.

And as she neared him, closer and closer, his arousal only grew. He could smell her scent, hear her breathing.

Until suddenly she was right there, before him.

Silently she backed him against the wall, sucking slowly, suggestively, on the ice lolly.

A teasing smile flickered over her lips as he struggled to keep his composure.

Yet still she said nothing.

"Carla?" he asked, his voice cracking with desire, but she just smiled again.

Slowly, deliberately, she moved the ice lolly to his mouth, stroking it over his lower lip, left then right, up and down.

He shivered at the feel of the cold against his lips, and her eyes drilling into him.

Her smile was so dark, so gleeful.

And he couldn't wait to find out what she'd do next.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy..._

She stood before him, her body pressing him against the wall of the empty bookies.

The ice lolly chilled his lips, even as the heat of lust coursed through his body.

But he could tell she wanted more as her eyes flickered down to his jeans, to the arousal that was impossible to disguise. His need that was growing by the second.

He still had to play by her rules though.

Slowly he parted his lips, running his tongue over the ice lolly himself, as she held it before him.

It tasted so good. Even better for knowing that her mouth had been there moments before.

And he shivered at the thought of where her tongue might go next.

But he only had a moment to wonder, before she drew the ice lolly away from his lips.

Deliberately slowly, she placed it upon the counter of the bookies. In the same movement, she snaked her hand around his hip, and his gasp impossible to hold back.

Then with a sharp tug on his belt, she pulled him towards her, his cock grinding against her thigh, so hard. She looked at him, seeming pleased with him.

And it was getting too good to believe, as she lowered herself onto her knees before him, her faces inches from his crotch.

In one swift movement, his trousers were at his ankles, and his cock was free, rock hard.

Then her eyes fixed on him, unrestrained with lust.

She grasped the base of his cock in her hand, squeezing gently until he found himself squirming with pleasure.

And she'd hardly even started yet.

Then she held him tightly, angling his cock towards her. As she took the head of his cock between her lips, he moaned helplessly.

Her lips were so icy cold, his skin so sensitive to her. Just the slightest pressure of her cool tongue sliding over his cock made him throb with pleasure,

And she was holding nothing back. She seemed reckless, wild, as she sucked him furiously, fingertips stroking him tightly, her lips tightening around him.

Then she began licking the length of his cock, every dart of her tongue over him inflaming his lust. He found himself gripping the counter tightly, trying to keep control, but he already knew he couldn't last long.

Her tongue ran inch by inch over his shaft, swirling around, fast and then slow, all his senses hanging on every light touch of her mouth.

"Fuck yes…" he moaned, reaching to the back of her head, stroking her hair.

Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked him, so pleasurably, so intensely. Then he felt her leaning forward, and he cried out as she took him deeper, his cock pressing hard against the back of her throat.

She'd only been in the bookies a couple of minutes, but he couldn't wait any longer. And from the way she gripped his arse, pulling him closer to her, he knew she didn't want him to.

She looked up at him, willing him on, licking her lips in anticipation. And as she sucked him eagerly, her fingers squeezing his balls, he found his pleasure intensifying.

He came, pleasure surging through his body, as she caressed his hips tightly, urging him on as he felt his orgasm, hard and fast.

And he loved her eagerness, the way she swallowed hard, her mouth urgent, desperate for him. And the way her lips licked the last remnants from his cock before she released her grip on him.

She paused for a second, watching him as his breathing began to slow, and a slow smile crossed her lips.

Then as quickly as she'd undressed him, she was fastening his jeans up again, and again she was standing before him, still smiling.

He was speechless now.

All he could do was watch, as she picked up the ice lolly from the counter again. She'd been so quick, it had barely even melted.

She raised the lolly to her lips again, and even after everything, he still found his desire stirring.

And she still hadn't said a word since she entered the bookies.

Silently, she turned her back on him, walking towards the door, unlocking it casually, before she opened it.

Then with just a quick glance back, her eyes meeting his with a thrilling intensity, she was gone.

And dizzy, he looked around the bookies again.

If it wasn't for the way his cock felt, the intense pleasure still lingering through his body, he wouldn't have believed it had really happened.

But as his eyes fell to the melted patch of ice on the counter, he knew it wasn't just his imagination.

And he smiled.


End file.
